iPod Tag Challenge : For You I Will :'
by DanceDORK
Summary: You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends. TroyPay :


_**iPod Tag Challenge**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

**01. _Stay beautiful - The Last Goodnight_**

_Troy held his hand out to his girlfriend for 2 years. Sharpay Evans; The most beautiful girl you will ever meet. Well in his eyes anyway. _

_He loved her, so much. They held hands and walked down the sidewalk in the afternoon sun. She looked amazing, he thought she was irresistible. _

_He would do anything for this girl; she would do the same for him. It was the perfect relationship. Every kiss, left them wanting more of each other. _

_As they look into each others eyes they would get lost, get lost in love. They had all of their life ahead of them, and they couldn't wait to spend it with each other. _

_It wasn't just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship; they were also best friends._

_ Kissing in the rain, running away from each other laughing, rolling around on the grass. It was perfect, wonderful. They were inseparable. _

_Who knew a relationship would be this beautiful._

**02. _Breakin' Dishes - Rihanna_**

_Sharpay sat down in the middle of the dining room waiting for her husband; Troy Bolton to come home, late again. He had missed dinner; again._

_As soon as he had walked through that door, she stood up and started shouting. "Where the hell have you been!?"_

_He felt taken back by her tone. "I had to work overtime honey" he put his coat away._

_"Don't lie to me!" She cried._

_"What are you on about?"_ _he walked over to her, wanting to calm her down._

_"YOU WERE WITH GABRIELLA WEREN'T YOU!?"_

_"n-no"_

_That's when she knew...it WAS true._

_"AAAAHHHHHGG!" She through his dish at him, right from where she was standing._

_He ducked thinking she would stop. nope. she carried on, finding anything in her reach, to chuck at him. She was mad, no; she was way over mad. She was furious!_

_He HAD been with Gabriella, he HAD cheated on her, he HAD lied to her. She couldnt believe him, who did he think he was._

**03. _Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol_**

_This is it. _

_The end of everything._

_ Troy Bolton cried. He cried as much as it would let him. He couldn't live without her. _

_He caressed her hair, smelled it. It smelled like her strawberry shampoo, bursting full of flavour. _

_If he could he would just lay with her...right there. Not caring about anything but being with her, forget the world._

_ All the memories would last with him, for her...he would never feel her touch her again. He would never look into those deep brown eyes, full of life._

_ This would change his life forever. Oh how he wanted to be in her position right now an save her the pain. But she had no pain, right? She was painless, couldn't feel a thing. Couldn't hear him whisper sweet goodbyes in her ear. _

_This wasn't what he wanted, if only he payed more attention, then maybe this wouldn't of happened. _

_This guilt would live with him the rest of his life. It will be hard for him, but he will just have to live on and face the fact of the death of Sharpay Evans, His girlfriend; if that car was watching were it was going, none of this would be true._

**04. _I can't Take My Eyes Off Of You - High School Musical Cast_**

_It had been over 10 years, he had never noticed her._

_Not until now anyway._

_He had never noticed that she had been their all along._

_But now, when he looks into her deep brown eyes, he can't take his eyes off of her._

_Other people were around them, but she was the only one he could see._

_She was just so darn irresistible , he felt something he had never felt before._

_It was obvious by the way she looked at him, she felt the same way too._

_They were perfect for each other._

_It hit him like a bit yellow school bus._

_They couldn't imagine living it any other way._

_Nothing like any of them ever imagined._

_Love._

_It was a dream come true._

_Sharpay Evans & Troy Bolton,_

_A match made in heaven._

**05. _Shine - Take That_**

_He wanted Sharpay to live her dream._

_ Her Broadway dreams. She had the chance, she won the scholarship. _

_If she would just open her darn eyes, then maybe she wuold realise, it was time. Time to let go of him, and shine. _

_Of course he loved her, she was all that mattered to him. But he loved her that much, he put her before him, and it was her time for the limelight. He just wanted to show her how big she could be._

_ If she would see the light shine on her face, maybe she would realise that she was such a big star to him. _

_He didn't know what she was waiting for, he didn't want her to hold on to him, she was been so hard on herself. _

_She needed to clear her head, and what a surprise she would get. He had always told her 'don't you let your demons pull you down'. _

_Her dreams could come true and thats all Troy wanted to give her._

**06._ Stranger - Hilary Duff_**

_He had taken Sharpay out that night, to his CEO party. Troy was all over her, trying to show her off. She loved every bit of it too. He treats her like a princess when he takes her out infront of people._

_But, when they got back, he just ignored her. Shoved her around. He was cruel. _

_Troy was like a totaly different person to her when they were on their own._

_ When she looked into his eyes, she didnt see love, or kindness...it was just evil, the way he looked at her just wasn't right._

_ He wasn't the person she once knew. Sharpay had tried to tell other people about what he was like, what he does to her. But none of them of them believed her, they never saw that side of him. _

_So Sharpay would be the one to blame all of this on in the end, and Troy would be able to just walk away from it all without been accused of anything. She Would have to keep his secret safe._

_They had been together for so long, when she thinks about how much time she has wasted with him, she cried to herself. _

_He never used to be like this, in fact he was the person __he shows to everybody else._

_It was as if he was scared to show them the truth. _

_He was a stranger in her life._

**07. _She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5_**

_Sharpay had always come running to Troy when her boyfriends treated her badly. This time it was no different._

_"What happened this time Pay?" He Stroked her hair while holding her tight._

_She didn't answer, she just sobbed in his arms. _

_Troy knew, she would just go running back to her boyfriend, she always did. It was hard for Troy, he loved Sharpay too. He would always be there for her when her boyfriend hurt her. Troy would do anything for her, drive a million miles for her if he had to. _

_He knows all she wants is to be loved, he just wants to give it to her._

_He gets insecure around her so much but he knows that Sharpay doesn't see him in the same way. He feels so vulnerable around her, but Troy doesn't think it matters hoe he feels because he will always be there to help her._

_He knows he can't be with her, he has to just compromise his happiness to help her relationship problems so it would get her through her pain._

_She knows she can come to him whenever she wants._

_He knows her perfectly, and he knows that when she says it's over between her and her boyfriend, it's not really true, she always goes back to him in the end._

_And this would go round and round in a chain, the same thing happening over and over again._

_He just wanted to love her._

**08. _Set The Mood - David Jordan_**

_Troy held his hand out to Sharpay._

_"Care to dance?" His eyes shined._

_She looked up at him, searching for answers in his eyes. "I would love to"_

_As their hands touched, a mind tinging sensation ran through both of their bodies. They looked at each other and stood close._

_They swayed to the music for a while. She looked up to him "Thanks"_

"_For what?" _

_"This" She leaned up to him and kissed him gently on his lips._

**09. _Next Contestant - Nickelback_**

_As Troy And Sharpay stepped into the club, you could tell how many eyes were on them, both for different reasons._

_In the club, Sharpay was well known. Everybody loved her, the men a bit too much._

_ Well, you could say the women don't like her. They hated her actually, their men always hit on Sharpay, and that got them mad._

_Every time they went their it got worse, they were like animals towards her. _

_Is she just batted and eyelash some man would be there, either buying her a drink of touching her ass._

_Troy wished they would do it again, this time he wanted to hurt them. They would leave, and limping._

_He didn't want to come there, but she loved coming._

_He wanted to go up to the next person trying to get inside his girlfriend and ask him "Is that your hand on my girlfriend?!" _

_Well, here comes the next contestant._

**10. _For You I Will - Teddy Geiger_**

_What would it take for Sharpay to notice him?_

_The more he couldn't have her, the more Troy wanted her. He always wants what he can't have._

_He just needs to find all the confidence to tell her how he feels. And for her he will._

_Troy thought that she didn't notice him._

_They had crossed paths a thousand times in the halls of their school, Her and her boyfriend attached to the hip, all lovey dovey_

_He knows that she probably doesn't feel the same way, but he also knows to stay in the game he hasn't to pull out of it._

_So at the pool party he sang his song for her. She couldn't help but stare at him._

_Her and a few friends stripped down and jumped into the pool. _

_Troy jumped in too. It was his chance, now or never_

_He found her under the water, they swam close and their lips touched._

_They surfaced the water lips locked._

_For her he would._

* * *

_I'm so sorry __**HeSaidSheSaidx**. You tagged me a while ago...but i haven't had the chance to do this and i really wanted to:) i hope you all like it; i loved the songs that got picked...all of them just fitted Troypay perfectly!! xD i haven't done this before so i found it hard, but please dont be put off. _

_i think i need to tell you the rules; but i know most of you know them._

_You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble thingy on the first random song that comes up. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends. Do **ten** of them. Then, tag five other people._

**_xilovezacandzashleyx_**

**_xJaymee_**

**_troypayroxmysoxs_**

**_PunkxPrincess13_**

**_mell-anii-eee_**

_ihope that most of you 5 actually do this; i would love to read them._

_ please review x_

_abbii x_


End file.
